Le réveil des dragons noirs
by Silwia
Summary: Aprés la chute de Sauron, le Mal ressurgit sur les contrées verdoyantes des Terres du Milieu... Faëlan, jeune elfe, ayant vécue à Fangorn et Deor, semi-elfe du Rohan vont lier leur destin dans une longue et dure quête...
1. Cela ne cessera jamais

**Chapitre 1 : Cela ne cessera jamais…**

Après la chute de Sauron, Seigneur des Ténèbres, les contrées étaient devenues plus verdoyantes ; les villes se reconstruisaient peu à peu et tous les hommes pansaient leurs blessures et celles des Terres du Milieu. Aragorn Roi du Gondor, avec l'aide d'Arwen, oeuvrait à faire le bien et aidait à la reconstruction du Royaume. Quant à Gandalf le Blanc, Frodon Sacquet et son oncle, ils étaient partis pour un voyage sans retour sur les terres immortelles auprès de Galadriel, Céléborn et Elrond . Les Terres du Milieu étaient dorénavant calmes et les créatures du mal s'étaient résignées à se réfugier dans de profondes cavernes où la lumière ne pénétrerait pas. De grands magiciens, venus de loin, sillonnaient les terres du Mordor pour fertiliser la terre meurtrie mais c'était une très longue et dure tâche ; en deux ans, ils avaient réussis à faire pousser seulement quelques arbres mais ceux-là étaient morts peu de jours après. Il faut croire que le Mordor est la racine du Mal et éradiquerait toute vie naissante jusqu'à la fin d'Eä…

Sam Gamegie, époux de Rosie et père de deux petits marmots joufflus vit paisiblement avec sa petite famille à Hobbitebourg prés de Pippin Touque et Merry Brandebouc. Depuis le départ de Frodon, ils tentent de reprendre leur vie paisible et connaissent des plaisirs incomparables. Mais combien de fois ont-ils pensé que c'était bien trop calme ?

Legolas Greenleaf est retourné dans la forêt de Mirkwood. Toutes les créatures maléfiques qui y avaient élu domicile se sont réfugiées dans les terres du nord, toujours arides. Gimli, est reparti dans la Montagne Solitaire mais aucun des nains d'Erebor n'est encore retourné à la Moria pour s'assurer que les créatures du Mal n'y étaient plus. En effet, malgré la chute de Sauron, le Mal n'avait pas disparu ; Sauron n'était qu'une manifestation de sa source maléfique et tous craignaient la suite des évènements…

Beaucoup répétaient que depuis la création d'Eä, les forces du Mal, représentées par Melkor, étaient toujours présentes et que cela durerait car Illúvatar, s'il n'avait pas pu l'éviter au commencement, le pourrait encore moins plus tard. Les représentants du Mal se succéderaient sur les Terres du Milieu et ravageraient tout jusqu'à leur mort où d'autres encore plus puissants prendraient leur place. Malgré cela, certains gardaient encore l'espoir de rassembler tous les valars présents sur Eä pour qu'ils puissent ainsi avoir une chance de vaincre les forces de Melkor. Mais tout ça n'était que des rêves dans l'esprit de gens vivants dans la peur depuis le premier jour…

Dans la forêt de Fangorn, où les Ents avaient retrouvé leur paisible existence, le silence était revenu perpétrer. La jeune elfe qui était nommée Faëlan parcourait la forêt agilement et sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrêta sa course prés d'une grotte. Elle joignit ses mains et héla d'une voix claire le vieux Ent, tant connu sous le nom de Sylbebarbe. Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers elle et articula ses grandes racines pour la rejoindre. Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme puis elle s'élança pour s'accrocher à ses longues et solides branches.

-Sylvebarbe…, souffla Faëlan en entortillant les fibres végétales autour de ses doigts ; tu sais très bien ce qui me tourmente un peu ces temps-ci… Hum, voilà j'aimerais, enfin, tu comprends…

-Ne te fatigues pas ma petite, l'interrompit-il de sa voix rauque; tu veux voir le monde, rencontrer des gens de ta race et construire ta famille… Je me doutais qu'un jour cela arriverait ; tu ne peux pas vivre ici, avec nous, à notre rythme de vie. Je te comprends Faëlan…

La jeune elfe le regarda avec un regard perplexe puis acquiesça.

-Je veux juste que tu saches que, malgré la guerre de l'anneau terminée, le mal est encore sur les Terres du Milieu… enchaîna-il ; J'ai surpris plusieurs orques dans le coin en peu de temps et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille ; je sens qu'ils manigancent quelque chose pour reprendre le pouvoir… Mais ce n'est plus du ressort des Ents tant qu'ils ne viennent pas couper notre famille. Maintenant que tu veux nous quitter, je suis plus inquiet, mais ne t'en fait pas ; je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi…

-Ne t'en fais pas… répondit-elle ; je sais me débrouiller et chevaucherais jusqu'au village le plus proche.

-J'aurais pu demander à Gandalf de t'accompagner mais celui-ci a quitté la Terre du Milieu il y a quelque temps, ajouta-il ; Chevauche jusqu'en Lothlorien, c'est l'endroit le plus prés où tu pourras trouver des elfes mais je doute que beaucoup y vivent encore depuis que la Dame à quitter l'endroit… Tu trouveras Aragorn, le nouveau roi du Gondor à Minas Tirith, la ville blanche ; Vas voir pour moi deux anciens amis, deux petits hobbits plus exactement, Merry et Pippin. Ils vivent à Hobbitebourg, dans la Comté, tout à l'Ouest…

-J'irais les voir… enchaîna la jeune elfe ; je souhaite tant les revoir depuis que je les ai aperçu ici. J'irais voir tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau pour qu'ils m'en apprennent sur le monde.

L'Ent ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire rauque et regarda, attendri, la jeune elfe qui descendait de ses longues branches. Sylvebarbe était peut-être un être aigri par sa nature, mais il restait toujours ému, face à la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvé et élevé comme sa propre fille. Après un long silence, il lui assura qu'il l'emmènerait à la lisière de Fangorn, le plus prés de la Lorien et la laisserait là avec Pelori, son cheval blanc. La jeune elfe sentit son cœur se pincer à l'idée qu'elle allait quitter celui qui l'avait tant aidé mais l'espoir de retrouver sa vraie famille la rassura.

A l'aube, Sylvebarbe, comme promis, accompagna Faëlan et son cheval à la lisière de la forêt. Quand tout fut dit et que la jeune elfe promit de venir le voir et de le tenir au courant, elle le quitta, le cœur serré. Elle chevaucha pendant toute la matinée et s'arrêta prés d'un bosquet et d'un point d'eau où elle put se rassasier. Alors qu'elle fit glisser sa main sur l'encolure de Pelori, elle entendit un léger froissement de feuilles. Elle se retourna vivement, les sens aux aguets, et banda son arc vers une ombre derrière quelques buissons. Elle s'attendait à trouvait un horrible orque affamé mais une silhouette frêle se dégagea. Les yeux de Faëlan s'agrandirent quand elle vit une petite créature, à peine haute comme trois pommes, zébrée de noir et avec de grands yeux sombres compatissants. C'était une sorte d'écureuil noir qui, malgré son apparence, semblait inoffensif. Un petit couinement retentit et la petite bestiole fit deux pas vers elle. Faëlan, voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, s'approcha à son tour et tendit sa main vers la bête. Celle-ci pencha sa tête vers la droite, la regardant avec ses grands yeux luisants et innocents puis sautilla jusqu'à sa main. Faëlan plissa les yeux quand elle vit une petite pierre noire autour de son cou ; elle semblait être vivante et la jeune elfe ne put s'empêcher de la saisir. L'écureuil la laissa faire et l'encouragea même avec ses petites pattes toutes velues de le mettre.

-Oh non, souffla-elle en souriant ; c'est gentil à toi mais je n'ai aucune envie de me balader avec ça autour du cou.

La petite bête sembla alors se vexer et prit un air renfrogné ; son air innocent se changea en un affreux rictus quand elle lui sauta au visage en lui dévoilant des crocs acérés. L'écureuil voulut lui lacérer le visage mais Faëlan le rejeta loin d'elle. Elle saisit son arc qu'elle banda aussitôt avant que la créature menaçante se relève. En un seul mouvement, l'écureuil maléfique se retrouva cloué à un arbre et la jeune elfe se laissa retomber au sol. C'est le museau humide de Pelori qui la sortit de sa rêverie ; elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'objet qu'elle serrait avidement dans la paume de sa main. Elle se rendit alors compte que ce qu'elle tenait était la petite pierre noire à l'aura maléfique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder tout en sachant ce qu'elle risquait. Pelori, lui redonna un coup de museau alors qu'elle enfouissait le pendentif dans sa poche. Sans s'attarder, elle remonta sur son grand cheval blanc et se mit à chevaucher, laissant là le cadavre de la bestiole étrange qui l'avait agressé…

Des cloches retentirent bruyamment alors que Deor se réveilla précipitamment. Dans son sommeil, il crut que c'était un rêve mais c'est quand il entendit les cris des gens qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Il sortit en hâte de son lit et se pencha à la fenêtre ; le ciel était encore noir et aucune étoile n'était visible. En contrebas, les gens courraient dans tous les sens alors que Imlor, son ami de jeunesse, tambourinait à sa porte.

-Deor ! lui cria-il ; qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang ?! Le village est attaqué !!!

Le semi-elfe ouvrit de grands yeux et porta son regard sur le portail de la ville ; un amas sombre d'éparpillait aux portes et les cris qu'ils lançaient lui rappela des orques. Il en avait longtemps combattu en tant que Rohirrim ; en effet, il faisait partie des chevaliers du Rohan comme son ami et avait reçu l'autorisation d'Eowyn de retourner à son village pendant quelques jours. Il avait bravement combattu au Gouffre de Helm et aujourd'hui, son village était attaqué…

Il enfila rapidement sa chemise et saisit son arc et son épée avant de descendre en trombe dans la rue. Quand il posa un pied sur la terre sèche, Imlor l'empoigna et l'entraîna contre le mur pour éviter d'être vu.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! hurla-il ; ils sont trop nombreux…

-Des orques ? demanda Deor tout en bandant son arc.

-Et Uruk Haïs… enchaîna son ami ; je pense qu'il y a aussi des loups d'Isengard et des sortes de trolls !

Deor se retourna vivement et jeta un œil à la bataille qui faisait rage sur la place centrale ; des hommes se battaient vaillamment mais ils n'étaient pas formés pour ça et se retrouvaient vite dépassés. Les attaquants étaient d'une laideur incomparables ; c'étaient des orques et des Uruk Haïs qui semblaient avoir été croisés avec des gobelins. Deor voulut se lancer au milieu de la bataille pour repousser les immondes créatures mais Imlor lui empoigna le poignet. Il fut tout d'un coup assailli par un flot de visions obscures ; le combat, la détresse, la peur, la mort et surtout la défaite. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son ami lui lâcha la main.

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses… souffla-il ; on est pas assez nombreux, il faut que tu ailles chercher de l'aide à Edoras ! C'est notre seule chance ; tu es rapide, et plus résistant que moi…

Deor secoua la tête alors qu'il empoignait son arme et se précipitait vers les premières créatures maléfiques qu'il voyait. C'est un Uruk Haï qui se tourna vers lui, montrant une gueule béante, couverte de lambeaux de chair. Deor attaqua le premier et réussit à le toucher à l'épaule droite mais la bête réagit vite et se jeta sur lui pour le clouer à terre. Soudain, alors qu'il se débattait, il sentit le poids de son attaquant devenir plus intense et il le vit s'écrouler sur le côté. Imlor se tenait là, et l'amena vers lui en prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa peau.

-Regardes-les Deor! lui cria son ami avec un regard suppliant; ils sont bien trop nombreux ! on a besoin d'aide !

Deor sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit que son ami avait raison ; les orques avaient déjà commencé à s'attaquer aux femmes et aux enfants et de nombreux corps, immaculés, étaient étendus au sol. Il eut le temps d'éviter un loup d'Isengard qui fonçait sur eux puis il regarda son ami lutter ardemment. Soudain, il se précipita vers l'écurie et fracassa la porte pour laisser son cheval sortir. Giliath, son bel étalon noir, bondit de l'écurie et son maître l'empoigna au vol. Il chevaucha à travers la foule, tranchant les vilaines têtes des orques, puis jeta un dernier regard à son ami qui défendait son village. C'est quand il arriva aux portes, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était poursuivi par deux loups d'Isengard, montés par deux orques. Il donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de Giliath pour que celui-ci accélère mais, en vain, ils étaient toujours derrière lui. Il monta la colline pour se rendre à Edoras et empoigna son arc tout en décochant une lignée de flèches. Un orque tomba à terre mais il restait encore la bête sauvage et le deuxième adversaire. Dans un geste rapide, une flèche alla droit dans le cœur du second orque. Deor esquiva les deux loups d'Isengard, qui courraient vers lui, affamés. C'est à deux reprises qu'il essaya de toucher l'un d'eux avant de l'achever et le deuxième s'arrêta, épuisé. En effet, Giliath était un redoutable étalon du Rohan et il a la qualité d'être rapide et inépuisable. Après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, Deor tourna son regard derrière lui et vit une épaisse fumée noire se joindre aux nuages ; son village était perdu…


	2. De sombres présages s’annoncent pour la ...

**Chapitre 2 : De sombres présages s'annoncent pour la Terre du Milieu…**

Alors que le soleil se levait, Faëlan aperçut la lisière de la Lothlorien se dressait devant elle. Emue de voir pour la première fois un si bel endroit, elle descendit de Pelori et lui caressa tendrement l'encolure tout en laissant ses yeux contempler la grande forêt. Elle y pénétra pas à pas, les sens aux aguets devant ces arbres à la fois élancés et robustes qui s'élevaient et la surveillaient. Un grand silence régnait ce qui étonna la jeune elfe ; personne ne vena l'accueillir et la Lorien paraissait étrangement déserte. Elle continua sa traversée et quand elle arriva au cœur de la forêt, elle ne vit aucun habitat. De l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux ; depuis quand un royaume habité par les elfes et par la grande dame de la Lorien était-il désert ?

Pelori lui donna un petit coup de museau dans le dos et Faëlan se tourna pour apercevoir un grand elfe face à elle. Elle le regardait avec étonnement ; c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu la Communauté de l'Anneau passer à Fangorn qu'elle voyait un elfe. Il était grand, pâle, et avait de longs cheveux dorés. Faëlan en resta sans voix quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole d'une voix douce mais sévère.

-Que faites-vous ici jeune elfe ?demanda-il avec prestance ; vous êtes sur le territoire de la Lorien, quel est votre nom ?

-Je me nomme Faëlan, commença-elle hésitante ; Je viens de la forêt de Fangorn et je suis à la recherche de territoires elfes…

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil perplexe.

-Personne ne vit dans la vieille forêt… souffla-il ; Il y a seulement des Ents…

-J'ai été élevée par Sylvebarbe et je cherche à côtoyer des gens comme vous…, rétorqua-elle se sentant agressée.

L'elfe la détailla des pieds à la tête, méfiant, puis l'expression sévère de son visage se changea pour laisser place à une mine sereine.

-Je me nomme Eldis, enchaîna-il tout en commençant la marche ; je garde la Lothlorien en attendant que des elfes viennent l'habiter… Depuis le départ de la dame de la Lorien et de Céléborn, tous les elfes qui vivaient ici sont partis vers Rivendell. J'ai le devoir de veiller au respect de la forêt et à sa quiétude.

-Vous êtes seul dans cet endroit ? s'étonna-elle ; comment pouvez-vous…

-J'ai une mission, l'interrompit-il d'une voix grave ; je dois l'accomplir jusqu'au bout. Ensuite, je pourrais me rendre sur les Terres Immortelles quand un autre prendra la relève…

-Quelles sont ces Terres Immortelles ? demanda-elle, hésitante ; J'ai entendu dire que le magicien blanc de la Communauté de l'Anneau était parti là-bas aussi…

Eldis la regarda, étonné.

-Mais… souffla-il ; vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des Terres Immortelles ?? C'est donc vrai que vous viviez à Fangorn jusqu'à maintenant… C'est ce qui explique votre ignorance.

Faëlan, rougit légèrement, se sentant honteuse de ne rien connaître de ce monde.

-Ce sont les Terres où tous les elfes se rendent pour atteindre la paix et la sérénité intérieure ; enchaîna-il sentant la gêne qui s'était installé entre eux ; C'est l'équivalent de la mort chez les hommes…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir Gandalf le Blanc et la magnifique Galadriel. Ne sachant pas où se rendre maintenant qu'elle était en Lorien, elle se laissa tomber au sol sous les yeux surpris d'Eldis.

-Hum, commença-il ; vous pouvez vous rendre à Rivendell où vous trouverez des elfes ayant vécus ici. En partant d'ici, ils ont suivi la route des Mont Brumeux, mais à cette période de l'année, c'est trop risqué car vous êtes trop peu équipée pour affronter les neiges. Le seul autre chemin est de passer en dessous de la montagne et donc par la Moria mais personne n'y habite et donc les orques et autres créatures maléfiques doivent s'y cacher. La troisième région isolée où vivent les elfes est Mirkwood qui se trouve à l'ouest. Legolas, ayant fait partie de la Communauté, est le fils du Roi Thranduil de Mirkwood. Enfin bon, c'est à vous de choisir mais vous me rendrez un fier service si vous choisissez d'aller à Rivendell ; j'ai un certain message à faire passer…

Faëlan soupira et se releva.

-Quel est-il ? demanda-elle en montant lestement sur Pelori.

-Cela fait deux jours que les oiseaux ne chantent plus, enchaîna-il ; c'est fort inquiétant et cela annonce un mauvais présage pour la Lorien et ses alentours.

-J'irais à Rivendell, déclara-elle, requinquée ; après tout, j'ai bien quitter Fangorn pour voir le monde ! Merci beaucoup Eldis, j'irais porter votre message ; faites attention à vous !

C'est ainsi que se quittèrent les deux elfes, Faëlan ayant le cœur serré pour Eldis qui resterait seul longtemps dans cet endroit. En haut de la colline qui surplombait la Lothlorien, Faëlan lança un dernier regard vers la belle et mélancolique forêt…

Deor pénétra en trombe à Edoras et cavala jusqu'à l'entrée du château où se trouvait la belle Eowyn et son époux, Faramir. Son cheval, poussant les lourdes portes, se rua dans l'antre et arrêta sa course à quelques mètres devant le trône. Un long frisson parcourut son échine souillée de sang alors que Deor, sautait déjà à terre. Il salua rapidement, les deux genoux à terre et leva son regard vers les souverains du Rohan. Eowyn, surprise, était debout alors que son époux lui serrait tendrement la main. Deor dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux qui restait coller à son visage et posa ses yeux verts sur eux. La jeune femme fut très surprise de voir ce cavalier aux cheveux bruns pénétrer dans la salle et elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Deor, le meilleur cavalier du Rohan.

-Que se passe-il ?? s'écria-elle d'une voix inquiète en se dirigeant rapidement vers le semi-elfe.

Deor mit quelques instants avant de reprendre son souffle.

-Le village a été attaqué ! réussit-il à prononcer ; Des Uruk-hais, des orques, des loups d'Isengard et pleins d'autres… J'ai quitté le village durant un moment critique…

Faramir se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Il avait donc dit vrai…, souffla-il de telle façon que Deor n'entende pas.

-Que tous les rohirrims se rassemblent ! cria Eowyn, complètement submergée ; il faut essayer de sauver les survivants !!

Tous se mirent à s'agiter autour de Deor et celui-ci sentit sa tête tourner. Quand il s'exclama qu'il y allait aussi, la jeune femme le saisit par les épaules.

-Deor…, chuchota-elle ; tu as fait un long voyage et il te faut des soins immédiats. Ne t'en fais pas ; la troupe des Uruk Haïs sera arrêtée le plus tôt possible…

Puis elle s'éloigna à pas pressés en dehors du château. Deor jeta un œil autour de lui puis monta sur Giliath ; Faramir saisit la bride de son cheval et le regarda avec un regard implorant.

-Je sais que même si l'on t'en empêche tu iras, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-il en caressant le museau de l'étalon.

Deor ne répondit pas et celui-ci comprit la raison de son silence.

-Tu as vu des choses Deor c'est ça ? enchaîna-il, un air interrogateur peint sur son visage.

Face à l'impassibilité du semi-elfe, Faramir soupira puis lâcha la bride.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire de plus, ajouta-il tout en regardant son ami ; si tu veux rendre un service, vas porter le message de ces mauvais présages au Gondor… Vas voir Aragorn ; seulement lui pourra nous porter l'aide nécessaire…

Deor plongea son regard dans celui de Faramir et repensa à tout ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui depuis qu'il était au Rohan. En effet, il l'avait aidé à faire sa place en tant que semi-elfe parmi les rohirrims. Etant né ici, caché par son père, homme, qui l'avait élevé après la mort de sa mère, une elfe au cœur meurtri.

Malgré son cœur qui lui contait d'aller dans son village, les paroles de Faramir raisonnèrent dans sa tête. Il donna un léger coup de talon dans les flancs de Giliath et celui-ci bondit en dehors de la salle, laissant seul Faramir. Après avoir quitté la forteresse d'Edoras, Deor continua de chevaucher vers l'Est, en direction du Gondor…

Faëlan arriva face au tunnel qui prenait forme sous la roche et menait dans la Moria. C'était ce passage qu'avait emprunté la Communauté de l'Anneau pour déboucher ici. A présent qu'elle était face au danger, elle souhaitait reculer plus que tout au monde. Elle descendit de Pelori et soupira longuement tout en attachant ces longs cheveux blonds. Cet endroit avait l'air sinistre et Faëlan n'osait rentré. Elle avait déjà combattu contre quelques orques mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui devait se trouver dans les mines. Alors qu'elle s'assit sur un rocher rugueux, son attention fut saisie par la petite pierre noire qu'elle gardait dans sa poche. Pendant son voyage, elle avait essayait mainte fois de s'en séparer, mais en vain ; sa volonté semblait se dissoudre à chaque fois qu'elle avait cette idée en tête. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un bruit étrange qui retentit au fond de la Moria. La jeune elfe se leva, les sens aux aguets, et posa sa main sur son arc mais rien ne sortit de l'antre. Ses yeux inquiets étaient toujours rivés sur la cloison et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques pas en arrière.

-« Je suis stupide » se dit-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle retournait vers Pelori. « je n'ai aucune connaissance sur la carte de la Terre du Milieu et voilà que je m'aventure sans savoir si cela en vaut la peine ! ». C'était sûr, elle ne pouvait pas traverser la Moria ; c'était de le folie pure et simple étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait rien en dehors de la forêt de Fangorn. Elle monta prestement sur son étalon blanc et jeta un dernier regard vers le tunnel sombre. Un long frisson parcourut le long de son dos alors qu'elle semblait entendre un étrange sifflement venant des profondeurs. Elle commença à regretter d'être allée au Nord. En effet, elle aurait pu partir du Sud de Fangorn pour se rendre au Gondor ou vers l'Est au Rohan, royaumes le plus prés de la forêt. La jeune femme maudit son esprit pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre en route vers l'Est. A Mirkwood, pôle où vivent des elfes, elle pourrait trouver des habits et un équipement pour attaquer les Monts Brumeux.

Cela faisait trois heures déjà que Deor longeait les Montagnes Blanches. Il devrait y passer la nuit car Minas Tirith était à l'autre bout de la chaîne montagneuse qui reliait Edoras de la Cité Blanche. Il se sentait épuisé mais continua sa route, laissant Giliath aller au pas. Le semi-elfe sentait la brûlure qu'il avait eu à l'épaule se faire plus intense et il serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Deor sentait sa peau transpirer à grosses gouttes.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, il restait à Deor la moitié du chemin à parcourir. Il fit une halte prés d'un petit ruisseau pour se rassasier alors que Giliath se posa à terre quelques secondes. De grandes plaines verdoyantes s'étendaient autour de lui et c'est plus au Nord que se trouvaient de grands marécages mal famés. Ce qui était bien là où il était, c'est que comme tout était plat, il avait une vue d'ensemble et verrait si on voulait l'attaquer. Mais l'inconvénient était qu'il était lui-même à découvert et cela pouvait être dangereux ; surtout en pleine nuit. Il scruta les alentours déjà plongés dans le noir et s'accroupit prés de Giliath qui flairait l'air. Deor voulut continuer la route mais il retomba à terre, complètement épuisé ; en tant que semi-elfe, il n'avait pas la chance des elfes de ne pas sentir la fatigue et la faim. Assis contre Giliath, il observa les grandes Montagnes Blanches qui s'élevaient à sa droite et plongea son regard dans le ciel étoilé. Doucement, baissant sa vigilance peu à peu, il ferma ses paupières si lourdes et fut pris dans un long sommeil sans rêves…

Faëlan aperçut la lisière de la forêt de Mirkwood et elle fut réjouie de voir qu'elle était plus accueillante que l'entrée de la mine. Elle y pénétra sans crainte, les yeux rivés vers le chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait au plus profond de la végétation. Elle arriva bientôt à un grand portail de bois qui lui barrait la route, suivi d'une grande muraille qui encerclait le Royaume de Mirkwood. Cette muraille avait été élevée alors que les créatures maléfiques avaient pénétré dans la forêt. Les elfes avaient dû sacrifiés d'urgence quelques uns de leur arbres pour repousser l'attaques des araignées géantes et des écureuils noirs. Faëlan se posta face au portail, aussi haut que la cime des arbres et attendit quelques secondes espérant voir un elfe venir l'accueillir.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda une voix grave provenant de derrière la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna vivement et vit une silhouette revêtue d'un long vêtement qui cachait son visage.

-Je voudrais trouver ici logis pour la nuit… souffla-elle en essayant de discerner les traits de l'inconnus.

-Déclinez votre nom et votre origine, enchaîna l'inconnu, méfiant.

La jeune elfe jeta un œil à la muraille et regarda autour d'elle.

-Comment se fait-il que vous êtes seul ici ? demanda-elle, perplexe ; je ne vous fait pas confiance ; vous pouvez de me faire croire que vous surveiller, seul, cette muraille mais qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un brigand ! Montrez-moi votre visage et je vous suivrez…

A la posture que la silhouette avait adopté, Faëlan comprit qu'elle avait vexé la personne ainsi vêtue.

-Je ne préfère pas… reprit-il d'une sombre voix ; les gens aiment très peu voir mon visage… Pour le fait que je sois seul ici, c'est un grand pouvoir que je possède qui m'a donné ce poste.

Faëlan attrapa la bride de Pelori.

-Vraiment ? demanda-elle ; et quel est-il ?

-Notre gardien a un pouvoir qui ne doit être révélé qu'à celui qui doit en subir les conséquences… lança une voix claire qui semblait venir du haut de la muraille.

La jeune elfe leva les yeux et vit une elfe qu'elle reconnut de suite.

-Vous êtes Legolas… souffla-elle à demi-mots ; celui qui a fait partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau ?

L'elfe s'accrocha à un tronc et descendit lestement jusqu'à elle.

-Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? demanda-il, perplexe.

-J'ai été élevé à Fangorn par Sylvebarbe et vous ai vu passer dans la forêt… lança-elle en surveillant l'étrange gardien qui semblait ne plus bouger.

Legolas détailla la jeune femme des pieds à la tête et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Hum… enchaîna-il ; je ne savais pas qu'une elfe vivait dans cette forêt. Veuillez excuser l'accueil que vous a réservé le gardien. Il ne fait que son travail ; c'est un fervent acolyte. Il adressa un simple geste de la tête au concerné et celui-ci disparut dans les feuillages. Quelques secondes plus tard, le grand portail de bois s'ouvrit pour faire place à une voie qui menait vers des bâtisses.

-Que venez-vous chercher en notre humble forêt ? demanda Legolas d'une voix sereine.

-Je souhaiterais m'équiper pour traverser les Monts Brumeux, enchaîna Faëlan ; J'ai un message de la Lorien à transmettre à Rivendell.

Legolas tourna un regard inquiet vers la jeune femme, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

-La Lothlorien est troublée, enchaîna-elle ; l'elfe qui a le devoir de la garder m'a dit que les oiseaux ne chantaient plus ; il en perçoit de mauvais présages…

Legolas fronça les sourcils.

-Cela n'en finira donc jamais… souffla-il tristement…

Deor émergea soudainement de son repos ; en effet, une légère secousse le fit tressaillir. Giliath l'avait aussi senti car il s'était relevé et avait secoué son encolure, signe d'un mauvais présage. Le semi-elfe s'agenouilla au sol et posa ses mains sur la terre fraîche. Il sentait une drôle de force, qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. Soudain, une vague de tremblements ébranla la terre en profondeur et Deor sentit de puissantes secousses. Ne voulant pas s'attarder et ignorant la cause de ses tremblements, il bondit sur Giliath et chevaucha pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à Minas Tirith…

Faëlan s'assit quelques instants. Legolas lui avait fait parcourir la carte de la Terre du Milieu et elle avait pris connaissance de tous les Royaumes. Il lui avait dit que le chemin le plus sûr pour aller à Rivendell était de passer par la percée du Rohan, au sud ouest, mais elle trouvait le chemin trop long ; elle préférait s'aventurer par les Monts Brumeux, même si Legolas lui avait déconseillé par cette saison. Elle avait rassemblé du matériel et était prête au départ.

-J'aurais aimé vous accompagné dans votre tâche, lança-il ; mais trop de responsabilités m'attendent ici depuis la fin de la guerre de l'anneau. Je dois aider mon père…

-Ne vous en faites pas… souffla-elle ; je ne peux que vous souhaiter de mener à bien votre Royaume…

Alors qu'il la reconduisait à la lisière de Mirkwood, l'acolyte masqué de Legolas se présenta, tenant un cheval par la bride.

-Maïno va vous accompagner, enchaîna Legolas ; il vous faut un minimum de protection pendant votre traversée ; il saura vous protéger…

Faëlan rétorqua violemment qu'elle pouvait sans sortir seule mais elle dû se résigner à être accompagnée. Elle quitta ainsi la forêt de Mirkwood pour faire route dans les Monts Brumeux.

Elle sentit les premières neiges comme des phénomènes étranges ; Sylvebarbe lui en avait parlé mais elle en avait jamais vu. Maïno, ne dit pas un mot pendant leur ascension ; Faëlan, le dévisageait certaine fois, mais ne pouvait pas percevoir son visage. Elle se demandait souvent que pouvait être son pouvoir. Le voyage fut dur et long, mais ils ne rencontrèrent aucunes bêtes qui osaient s'aventurer sur les Montagnes en cette saison…

Deor arriva aux premières lueurs du matin. La grande ville blanche était majestueuse et s'élever face à lui, impressionnante. Il arriva rapidement à l'entrée de la battisse où siégeaient Aragorn et Arwen. Ils l'accueillirent de suite ; Deor, haletant et épuisé, pénétra dans la grande salle du trône et salua humblement. Aragorn le rejoint à terre et lui demanda de se relever.

-J'amène des nouvelles du Rohan, Elessar… souffla le semi-elfe ; Mon village a été attaqué et décimé par des troupes d'orques, d'Uruk Haïs et autres créatures ; ma Reine s'inquiète de ce mauvais présage…

Aragorn soupira ; son visage avait l'air meurtri par les années contrairement à sa femme qui restait belle et jeune.

-Je reçois des plaintes de tout le Royaume, enchaîna le Roi du Gondor ; je suis déjà au courant. Un messager venu de loin m'a déjà porté des nouvelles.

Il se tourna vers une grande personne qui se dirigeait vers eux. Un jeune homme aux traits sévères, avec des yeux aussi sombres que sa longue chevelure noire. Il s'appuyait sur un grand bâton en bois de chêne et munit de gravures et une petite boule d'ambre ornait l'extrémité. Autant de prestance et de sagesse ne pouvait que provenir d'un magicien. L'homme s'approcha tout en entortillant les poils de son bouc.

-Voici Belengol, un magicien venu du Sud du pays, enchaîna Aragorn. Il m'a prévenu des attaques multiples, des villages décimés… De l'avancée du Mal sur nos terres… Et du réveil des dragons noirs…

**NB** : Et voilà le 2nde chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'est pas très ennuyeux :s c'est vrai que les personnages bougent beaucoup et pas pour faire des choses passionnantes. J'ai essayé de raccourcir les voyages mais bon… J'espère que ça tient la route ;)

**Réponse aux reviews : **Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour vos messages Contente que ça vous plaise !! Aventurine, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû dés le début décrire un peu les personnages :s j'essaierais au fil de l'histoire de mettre plus de descriptions Encore merciiiiii


	3. Une peur non éphémère

**Chapitre 3 : Une peur non éphémère… **

Cela faisait deux jours que Faëlan et son étrange compagnon marchaient sur un sentier de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux. Pendant leur ascension, la jeune elfe avait remarqué que Maïno n'était pas sujet à la morsure du froid et à la faim ; mais pourtant, ces pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisseur de la neige et laissaient de lourdes traces qui n'étaient pas digne d'un elfe. Elle l'avait testé mainte fois en lui posant des questions, que celui-ci laissaient mystérieuses.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans une petite forêt qui menait sans doute à Rivendell. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Faëlan se devait de faire une petite pose de relaxation pour récupérer son énergie ; malgré le fait que les elfes n'aient pas le besoin de dormir, ils ne sont pas infatigables. Elle repéra un endroit qui lui paraissait chaleureux.

- Maïno, commença-elle ; serait-il possible que je me relaxe quelques minutes ? Hum… cela m'est nécessaire, contrairement à vous… 

Elle leva un sourcil et jeta un œil à l'homme masqué pour voir sa réaction mais il s'arrêta de marcher et sembla se tourner vers la droite. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête, troublée de ne pas pouvoir lire en son cœur. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas pourraient le prendre pour un nazgûl ; ses grands vêtements noirs et son visage caché terrifiaient. Il portait tout de même un arc et semblait cacher un sabre sous sa grande cape.

Il s'éloigna, laissant là Faëlan, interloquée. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se mit à califourchon à terre et ramena ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle se concentra sur les bruits de la forêt puis ferma les yeux, s'étant assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Son esprit fut totalement englobé dans d'agréables pensées qui lui inspirèrent un long sommeil…

Deor regarda le magicien qui s'avançait vers lui et reporta son attention sur Aragorn.

Mais, les dragons ne vont jamais plus loin que les Montagnes Grises où ils se cachent ! s'étonna le semi-elfe.

Les dragons noirs ne sont pas de vulgaires dragons de feu ! lança le magicien d'une voix grave.

En effet, ils sont pires… enchaîna Elessar, les yeux baissés ; C'est une espèce qui a habité la Terre du Milieu à la création d'Eä. Il est dit que ce sont les plus puissantes créatures que Melkor ait créé. Redoutables et vils, ils ont décimés des centaines de populations. Ce sont les créatures les plus intelligentes que Melkor ait proliféré.

Deor regarda les deux hommes, inquiet.

Ils se reproduisent beaucoup plus rapidement que les dragons ordinaires et sont gouverné par une personne… En effet, un puissant magicien ayant la possibilité de manipuler la Magie Noire a pu éveiller cette race anciennement éteinte, ajouta le magicien ; ils ont déjà fait des ravages au Nord. Ils sont presque indétectables car volent en très haute altitude donc nous avons des difficultés à les suivre. Le dernier inconvénient est que nous ne connaissons personne qui ait pu, un jour, détruire un dragon noir… Ils sont dit invincibles…

Mais, l'interrompit Deor ; comment se fait-il que la race fut éteinte alors?

Il ne sont pas indestructibles, seulement invincibles en eux-même. Seule la destruction du maître des dragons noirs peut les détruire, souffla Aragorn, un semblant maladif.

Il était pâle comme un linge et se tenait faiblement sur ses jambes ce qui inquiéta le semi-elfe. La douce Arwen se leva de son siège, paraissant aussi faible que son mari. Elle descendit avec prestance les grandes marches de marbre et rejoint son époux.

Tant que la vie persiste sur Eä, il y aura toujours de l'espoir, souffla-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn.

Il prit sa main et un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tu as raison, enchaîna-il tout en essayant de reprendre espoir ; nous allons trouver une solution, nous le devons !

Mon voyage a été précipité par un tremblement de terre lorsque je me trouvais déjà prés d'ici. L'avez vous ressenti ? demanda alors Deor, inquiet.

Oui, Belengol nous a annoncé que les profondeurs se déchaînaient et célébraient la venue de nouveaux dragons noirs… En effet, le secret de leur naissance est situé au plus profond d'Eä. Il est dit que leur sang naquit de la fusion entre le feu et la terre…

Belengol sembla s'éveiller d'un étrange sommeil.

Aragorn…, commença-il d'une voix impassible ; la troupe de Rohirrims envoyaient par Eowyn a été attaquée par les dragons noirs…

Deor sentit son souffle se couper et une lourde charge peser sur ses épaules. Il tomba à terre, se retenant de régurgiter le peu qu'il avait mangé. Il suffoqua pendant un moment alors qu'il n'entendait même plus les cris que lançaient Elessar et son épouse. Des images de sa troupe arrivaient dans son esprit. Ils étaient partis et n'étaient plus de ce monde dorénavant. Il ne sentit pas les mains vigoureuses qui tentaient de le relever mais ressentit la grosse larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Il avait tout perdu…

Faëlan sursauta et fut expulsé de ses pensées. Il faisait à présent nuit noire et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui défilait. Elle se leva rapidement et scruta les alentours, s'attendant à voir Maïno, debout prés d'elle, toujours immobile et impassible mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle écouta les bruits de la forêt ; les oiseaux s'étaient arrêté de chanter et un long silence inquiétant régnait dorénavant. Elle saisit son arc, angoissée et avança vers le sentier pour tenter de retrouver Maïno. Après quelques minutes, la jeune elfe s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose la suivait, mais quoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le définir. Elle eut alors une pensée : l'homme inquiétant la pourchassant, voulant seulement sa mort pour sa curiosité mal placée. Elle banda rapidement son arc et se tourna vers la présence.

Sortez de là ! hurla-elle rageuse ; qui que vous soyez !

Un grognement sinistre se fit entendre en tant que réponse et la jeune femme aperçut deux yeux luisants dans un fourré. Ses mains se mirent à trembler mais elle réussit à viser la créature dans l'ombre. Le flèche fila rapidement mais rata sa cible ; elle se figea droit dans un tronc. La bête était rapide et esquiva l'attaque alors que la jeune elfe se dirigeait en hâte vers Pelori qui s'affolait déjà. Elle bondit sur celui-ci et décocha une seconde flèche plus rapidement. Elle filait droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut saisie au vol par une main familière. Faëlan fut surprise de voir que la main qui avait empêché la flèche d'atteindre sa cible était celle de Maïno. Il laissa tomber la flèche à terre et la bête, que Faëlan reconnaissait comme étant un loup noir, vint se frotter à la main de son maître. Il s'agenouilla et sembla communiquer avec lui par le simple contact de leur corps.

Athorn n'est pas méchant, souffla Maïno d'une voix grave ; vous l'avez effrayé par votre attaque…

Faëlan tenta de respirer calmement puis descendit de Pelori tout en essayant de le calmer.

C'est votre ami ? demanda-elle tout en se rapprochant d'eux.

Maïno sembla tourner son visage vers elle mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il se releva et se dirigea vers le sentier.

Nous devons continuer notre route… enchaîna l'homme masqué ; nous serons bientôt à Rivendell.

La jeune femme soupira et remonta sur Pelori alors que Maïno montait sur son destrier. Ils suivirent le chemin, dans la pénombre, les sens aux aguets, souhaitant que le jour se lève le plus rapidement possible…

Deor se leva brutalement du lit où il était alité. Son sommeil avait été très agité ; toutes ses dernières pensées lui étaient revenues mainte fois à l'esprit accroissant sa fièvre. Haletant, il jeta un œil rapide autour de lui ; à l'évidence, il était dans une chambre de Minas Tirith. Tous les évènements précédents déboulèrent dans sa mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en lin et son torse avait été bandé là où il avait été blessé. Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers le miroir qui se trouvait face à lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules musclées et la balafre qu'il possédait à la paupière gauche était toujours visible malgré les années. Il se remémora le moment où, étant jeune, un orque s'était brutalement jeté sur lui tout en lui tailladant le visage. Il avait failli être borgne mais la présence de sa mère à ce moment là lui évita ce handicap. Il n'avait que 3 ans… et sa mère, avait à ce moment, plus que quelques mois à vivre… Si il l'avait su, il aurait tout fait pour lui éviter sa mort douloureuse. Après avoir vécu cachée, pour éviter les réprimandes du peuple du Rohan, elle s'en était allée à Rivendell, rejoindre une famille qui l'avait délaissé depuis son alliance avec un homme. Malheureusement, sa route fut arrêtée par des marchands qui réussirent à la capturer. Le père de Deor, faisant parti des Rohirrims, lui avait dit qu'il avait tout fait pour la retrouver ; mais, il ne la revit jamais… C'est à l'âge de 11 ans que Deor se montra dans le village. Au début, personne ne posa de question sur son existence et ils ne remarquèrent pas ses oreilles pointues, signe de son sang elfique. C'est à la mort de son père, tué par des Uruk Haïs, que Deor clama aux peuples du Rohan sa véritable identité. Il réussit à se faire une place, même minimale, dans cette société qui haïssait les semi-elfes et qui déshonora sa famille…

Deor sursauta ; une main venait de se poser sur son épaule nue. Un long frisson parcourut son échine et d'étranges visions l'assaillirent ; un grand dragon noir, deux fois plus effrayant que les dragons ordinaires, volait dans les hauteurs nuageuses. Une longue raie rouge zébrait son corps, provenant du sommet de sa tête et se poursuivant jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue. Deor se dégagea rapidement du contact qu'il avait avec cette personne. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était collé au mur opposé du lit. La personne face à lui était la belle Arwen, venue voir comment il allait. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le front du semi-elfe et la belle, étonné par sa réaction, recula quelque peu.

Je ne voulais pas… commença-elle.

Ce n'est rien, enchaîna-il avant qu'elle ne rajoute quelque chose.

Je n'arrive pas à lire dans votre cœur Deor, ajouta-elle d'un douce voix ; que cachez vous en vous ?

Deor se releva et se dirigea en hâte vers la chaise où était posé ses vêtements. Il enfila rapidement sa chemise en toile et enfourna le reste dans son sac.

Que faites-vous ? demanda-elle, d'une voix inquiète ; vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller ainsi. Vous êtes souffrant…

Je vais très bien ! Mes blessures sont totalement cicatrisées, lança sèchement Deor.

Oui, celles de votre corps mais pas celles de votre esprit… souffla-elle en se rapprochant craintivement ; vous devriez attendre ici quelques jours…

Deor se posta face à l'elfe.

Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai vu dans quel état Elessar et vous étiez pendant notre entretien ? riposta-il ; je m'en excuse mais rien ne va et ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous allons y changer quelque chose. Je suis le seul de mon village qui ait survécu ; je suis la cicatrice du passé et je dois tout faire pour guérir, comprenez-vous ? Remerciez Aragorn pour moi et dites-lui de tenir bon…

Arwen baissa la tête et Deor préféra quitter la pièce. Il descendit rapidement dans les écuries où il trouva Giliath, semblant aussi agité que lui. Il lui caressa le museau en guise de retrouvaille et commença à lui mettre la selle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Deor arrêta sa tâche pour se retourner et faire face à quelqu'un. Le magicien, Belengol, se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda le grand homme ; attendez, laissez-moi réfléchir, vous voulez venger les vôtres et trouver l'être maléfique qui est au commande de tous ces évènements…

Faites ce que vous avez à faire de mieux et gardez vos conseils pour vous, jeune novice, riposta alors Deor tout en resserrant les étriers ; ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes classé dans l'ordre des magiciens que vous en avez les compétences…

Deor put deviner l'expression pincée du magicien derrière lui.

Entendez-vous par là que je ne fais pas un bon magicien semi-elfe ? demanda-il d'une voix grave.

Non, enchaîna Deor ; j'entends par là que l'arrogance est un défaut qui nuit gravement à tout ce que l'on entreprend…

Un rire sournois s'échappa de la bouche de Belengol.

En attendant, enchaîna-il ; je suis le seul magicien qui ait souhaité me joindre à la bataille…

C'est bien ça le problème, siffla Deor entre ses dents.

Cet homme ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Ce n'était qu'un arrogant et étrange personnage qu'il souhait éviter plus que tout malgré la puissance qu'il devait avoir.

Deor monta sur Giliath et celui-ci se rua vers la sortie laissant Belengol seul. Sa présence à Minas Tirith n'était pas nécessaire ; le magicien s'occupait à faire le messager entre les royaumes et il n'était donc d'aucune utilité dorénavant. Il devait se rendre à Edoras où il irait rendre honneur à sa terre natale, et prierait pour tous ses habitants et les Rohirrims morts. En chevauchant, il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner. Comment se faisait-il que les dragons n'aient pas encore attaqué Edoras et Minas Tirith ? Pourquoi faire avancer des troupes d'orques alors que les dragons pourraient tout décimés rapidement ? Apparemment, le maître des dragons noirs avaient des projets bien précis en tête et c'était cela qui était le plus inquiétant…

Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon quand Faëlan et Maïno arrivèrent à Rivendell. De grandes bâtisses nacrées s'élevaient face à eux et la jeune elfe ne put s'empêcher d'être en émoi. Contrairement à l'admiration de la jeune femme, l'homme masqué ne dit mot. Tel un fantôme, il conduisait son destrier vers les grands jardins. Faëlan avait remarqué l'absence du loup dés qu'ils s'étaient remis en marche. Ils arrivèrent au bas d'un grand escalier de marbre et Maïno descendit prestement de son destrier. La jeune femme vit deux beaux elfes déboucher du grand couloir face à eux. Ils étaient jumeaux et possédaient une beauté étonnante. Un visage à la fois froid mais confiant. Faëlan ne décela en eux aucunes différences et resta immobile quelques instants alors que l'homme masqué baissa la tête.

Elladan et Elrohir… souffla-il d'une voix nullement influencée ; vous avez tout le respect et les salutations de Legolas Greenleaf…

Les deux jumeaux inclinèrent leur tête et l'un pria Maïno de rentrer. Le second, que Faëlan se doutait être Elladan, plongea son regard dans le sien et s'approcha d'elle. Il parut quelques secondes comme intrigué et lui saisit la main tout en ne la quittant pas du regard.

Vous avez sur vous un objet qui trouble… souffla-il, inquiet.

Faëlan porta la main à sa poche, étonnée, devinant les pensées de l'elfe. Elle ne put rien dire ; seul leur regard était si intense que même le plus fort des trolls n'aurait pas pu les séparer.

Vous êtes dorénavant liée à ce qui est en train de se passer Faëlan… ajouta Elladan en lâchant la main froide de la jeune elfe.

Epuisée, elle dut lutter pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre. Sans rien dire et sans comprendre les dires de l'elfe, Faëlan le suivit dans les dédales de Fondcombe où elle put trouver du repos…

Elle ouvrit les yeux ; elle se trouvait dans l'immense chambre qu'on lui avait mis à disposition. Elle se leva rapidement et enfila ses vêtements avant de se rendre dans la salle principale où siégeaient les frère jumeaux. Elle était tellement épuisée à son arrivée qu'elle en avait oublier le plus important ; le message…

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Elladan, son cœur se serra ; elle se rappelait ses paroles intimidantes. Cette pierre qu'elle possédait était source de mal. Elle s'agenouilla à terre, saluant les elfes puis leva un regard déterminé vers eux.

La raison de mon voyage est que je suis porteuse d'un message de la plus haute importance pour vous… souffla-elle subitement d'une voix claire et audible ; Eldis, gardien de la Lothlorien, vous fait parvenir son angoisse à propos de l'étrange calme qui règne dans la forêt… De mauvais présages m'a-il dit…

Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard puis Elrohir prit la parole.

Nous nous doutions de cela… lança-il en se levant de son siège ; nous sont venues des nouvelles des Royaumes voisins… D'étranges évènements ont lieu. Nous l'avions toujours craint !

Craint quoi ? demanda-elle en retenant son souffle.

Les dragons noirs… enchaîna Elladan d'une voix basse et peu rassurante.

A ces mots, Faëlan sentit une chaleur provenant de la pierre se propager. Son corps s'engourdit de plus en plus, endormant ses membres un à un ; Faëlan voulut se retenir mais elle ne put s'empêcher de tomber à terre. Le contact du carrelage froid sur sa joue l'incita à ouvrir ses paupières qui lui paraissaient si lourdes. Au dessus d'elle, Elladan et Elrohir semblaient échanger quelques paroles à son propos. Lorsque Elladan posa sa main sur le front brûlant de la jeune elfe, celle-ci sentit un frisson la parcourir entièrement. Une chose étrange était en train de se passer en elle ; la vague de chaleur véhiculée par la pierre maléfique était confrontée à une source froide et bénéfique naissante qui semblait alimenter par le contact de la peau d'Elladan. Une guerre faisait rage en elle ; la nausée accentuée la plongea dans un sommeil profond où ni lumière, ni lueur bénéfique ne luisait…

**NB** : Voilà le 3ème chapitre... J'ai eu un petit soucis pour la mise en page alors si quelqu'un pourrait m'aider :'( En effet, les petits tirésn'apparaissent jamais sur le document manager c'est pour cela que d'habitude je les rajoute... Mais là, je n'ai pu qu'en mettre un au début du texte; en effet, à chaque fois que je les mettais et que j'enregistrais, ils disparaissaient comme par magie... Donc si quelqu'un peut m'aider à résoudre ce problème, j'en serais vraiment trés heureuse !Merci pour tous vos coms qui m'encouragent et veuillez excusez le manque de tirés dans les dialogues :s


End file.
